the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
It's All Fair Game
Malta United Kingdom }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race 2. Leg Clue 1 - Palace. Valetta, Malta -> (Shipwreck Museum. Hastings, United Kingdom) For this Leg of the race, head to Northern Europe and go to one of your hosts' hometown. Here, find one of the towns' museums in this old town that specializes in old boats. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 2 - Museum. Hastings, United Kingdom -> (White Rock Hotel. Hastings, United Kingdom) From the museum, head to one of the most popular theaters in Hastings and seek out its acclaimed hotel which is literally next door to it. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 3 - Rock Hotel. Hastings, United Kingdom ROADBLOCK Who likes a good puzzle? In this Roadblock, one of you will unscramble a series of letters to reveal a sentence. As a little help, the tiles saying "let" and " th" are the first two tiles. Once you have solved the puzzle, and done what the result says, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Rock Hotel. Hastings, United Kingdom -> (Hastings Castle. Hastings, United Kingdom) Now head up to Hasting's most historic castle, which is now in ruins due to a great battle in 1066 and is now a tourist attraction for the town. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Castle. Hastings, United Kingdom -> (Azur. Hastings, United Kingdom) Leave the castle and head over to the seafront, where you will find a restaurant, which from the above, looks like a scalene triangle. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 5 - Hastings, United Kingdom DETOUR War or Peace? Your choice. In War, you will search for historic leaders in 1066. It was in this year that the Battle of Hastings took place, and you will now try and find the following influential empires' leaders at that year. 1. King of England 2. King of Denmark 3. Duke of Normandy 4. King of Norway 5. Pope In Peace, you will focus on a more modern British thing; food. Find the five dishes explained below. Once you have the correct five dishes, you will get your next clue. 1. Chicken inside a duck. 2. Herring, often eaten for breakfast. 3. Lobscaws, originating from Norway. 4. Fish with fries. 5. Lamb's kidney in spiced sauce. Clue 6 - Hastings. United Kingdom -> (Funky Buddha Club. Hastings, United Kingdom) Now head to a club which is known for hosting under-eighteen-'raves' on Friday nights. This club's name can be related to a religious icon. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Clue 8 - Bhudda Club, Hastings, United Kingdom -> (East Hill (Cliff Railway). Hastings, United Kingdom) Go to your next Pit Stop. Take this famous funicular railway to the top of a hill, on which your next Pit Stop is located. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess for location to a host. We need country, city and location. Trivia *This episode was named by Alf & Jessy. Gallery 10541043_10202642146840239_2893118775892044940_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' East Hill (Cliff Railway). Hastings, United Kingdom. Category:The Amazing Race 2 Category:The Amazing Race 2 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)